movie_quomlerfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows-Part 1
Minister Rufus Scrimgeour addresses the wizarding media stating that the Ministry of Magic will remain strong as Lord Voldemort gains power throughout the wizarding and Muggle worlds. Severus Snape arrives at Malfoy Manor to inform Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters of Harry's departure from No. 4 Privet Drive. Voldemort commandeers Lucius Malfoy's wand, as Voldemort's own wand cannot be used to kill Harry since their wands are "twins". Meanwhile, the Order of the Phoenix arrive at Privet Drive and escort Harry to safety using Polyjuice Potion to create six decoy Harrys. During their flight to the Burrow, they are ambushed by Death Eaters, who kill Mad-Eye Moody and Hedwig. They arrive at the Burrow where Harry has a vision of Ollivander being tormented by Voldemort, who claims that the wand-maker had lied to him by informing him of the only way to kill Harry: obtaining another's wand. Scrimgeour arrives at the Burrow and distributes items from Albus Dumbledore's will to Ron, Hermione and Harry. Ron receives Dumbledore's Deluminator, Hermione, The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and Harry the first Golden Snitch that he ever caught. Scrimgeour reveals that Harry was willed the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, but explains that the sword was not Dumbledore's to give away and, in any case, is missing. Later, the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleurhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fleur_DelacourDelacour is disrupted by Death Eaters, who have assassinated Scrimgeour and taken control of the Ministry, using its authority to persecute Muggle-born witches and wizards. The trio disaperate to London and find sanctuary at No. 12 Grimmouldhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/12_Grimmauld_PlacePlace. There they discover that the "R.A.B." from the false Horcrux locket is Regulus Black, the younger brother of Sirius Black. From Kreacher, the Black's house-elf, they learn that Mundungus Fletcher stole the real locket. Kreacher and Dobby apprehend Fletcher, who reveals that the locket is in the possession of Dolores Umbridge. Under the disguise of Polyjuice Potion, the trio infiltrate the Ministry and successfully retrieve the locket. The trio escape into the Forest of Dean after accidentally revealing the location of No. 12 Grimmould Place to Yaxley, a Death Eater. Unable to destroy the Horcrux, they take turns wearing it in order to dilute its malignant power. Harry sees a vision of Voldemort interrogating Gregorovitch, a renowned wand-maker who claims that a teenage boy had once stolen the legendary Elder Wand from his shop. While Ron wears the locket, he is overcome with the suspicion that Harry and Hermione are falling in love, and abandons the two in the wilderness. Harry and Hermione visit Godric's Hollow where they visit Harry's parents' graves. They visit the home of Bathilda Bagshot, who may have the Sword of Gryffindor which they believe can destroy Horcruxes. However, they are instead cornered by Voldemort's snake, Nagini. Harry's wand is broken. They escape Godric's Hollow and into the wilderness, where Hermione identifies the mysterious thief seen in Harry's vision as Gellert Grindelward. When evening falls, Harry sees a doe patronus which leads him to a frozen pond. Gryffindor's sword is beneath the ice. Harry enters the pool through the ice to reach the sword. The locket around his neck attempts to strangle him, but Ron arrives to rescue Harry. Ron eventually overcomes the locket's power, smashing it with the sword. The trio then visit Xenophilius Lovegood to learn about a symbol seen several times on their journey. They learn that the symbol represents the quest for the Deathly Hallows: theElder Wand, the Ressurection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility. Lovegood betrays them to the Death Eaters in an effort to have his kidnapped daughter returned. Harry envisions Voldemort learning from Grindelwald that the Elder Wand lies with Dumbledore. The trio escape into the wilderness once more, where they are captured by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix Lestrange imprisons Harry and Ron in a cellar in which they discover Luna, Ollivander, and Griphook the goblin. Bellatrix tortures Hermione for information on how they got the sword, which Bellatrix believed to be in her vault at Gringotts. After Dobby apparates to save them, a short battle ensues, and Harry duels and disarms Draco. Dobby is killed by Bellatrix as the protagonists escape. Meanwhile, Voldemort breaks into Dumbledore's tomb and takes the Elder Wand. Category:Movie Series Category:Book-Movie Category:Two-Part Category:PG-13